


the shopping trip

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shopping, Werefox Stiles, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Shopping trips with Stiles are a bit of an ordeal.





	the shopping trip

Shopping trips with Stiles are a bit of an ordeal. It’s not that he’s prone to getting distracted by something shiny and wander off; Peter can just sniff him out if that happens, even in a crowded place like the mall (a fact which made Derek call him a glorified basset hound), but the boy has a knack for destruction and disturbance. He’s a bit like a one person mob.

 

They’re going in for a few books for Peter and some clothes for Stiles, and, for once, Peter really needs the boy to behave. 

 

“If you stick to me at all times, I promise you can have a treat afterwards,” he tells the boy as they enter the mall. He thinks some ice cream will be enough to ensure the little fox is listening to him.

 

The promise of presents gets Stiles worked up right away. He bounces as he walks with Peter, hands clasped together. “Oh, what will I get?”

 

“It’s something you like very much,” Peter teases.

 

“But I already have you,” Stiles replies cheekily, and for a moment, Peter wants to stop and blow a few raspberries on those chubby cheeks and make the boy squeal.

 

Instead, he huffs and tugs Stiles along into the first store. 

 

Peter probably should have replied because a second later Stiles yells excitedly.

 

"IS IT WERETURTLES?! ARE WE MEETING A WERETURTLE?" 

 

The sheer volume makes Peter wince. 

 

“Hush, Stiles, stop yelling,” he shushes they boy and bemoans the day Grandmother Hale told Stiles that there in fact exist magical turtles. 

 

They’re rare and very old and aren’t actually were, but the admission was enough to Stiles. Sunday morning cartoons and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles turned into a near religious experience. 

 

And once Stiles thinks that he might be meeting a wereturtle, he’s off and chattering Peter’s ear off, completely ignoring Peter’s attempts at correcting him. 

 

It does, however, mean that he doesn’t complain about Peter making him try a whole number of button ups and pants, so Peter doesn’t try very hard to tell him the truth.

 

"Is his name Steve?" 

 

"Does he know dolphins?"

 

“Or does he live in a lake? Are there lake wereturtles and sea wereturtles?”

 

“Do you think they have actual homes? Or do they shift for the night? They probably never have to rent hotel rooms when out of town! And they certainly don't have to clean their rooms!”

 

Somewhere along the way, while Stiles is in the dressing room putting on another pair of pants, Peter pulls out his phone and browses online stores. Easy as it might be now to just let Stiles talk and do what Peter needs him to in order to make the shopping trip manageable, he doesn’t want to end it by disappointing Stiles and making him hate Peter. Even if he never promised they’d be meeting a wereturtle, ice cream won’t be enough.

 

Once they’re done, and Peter is carrying a bag with books for himself and another with Stiles’ clothes, the little fox hanging of his other hand and truding tiredly after him as they head to the car, Stiles finally asks.

 

“What about my treat?”

 

Peter waits to reply until he has him buckled up in his booster seat.

 

“I sadly don’t know any wereturtles, especially not ones called Steve, so I can’t introduce you to one,” he tells the boy and this time doesn’t stop himself from blowing a raspberry against his cheek when Stiles inevitably pouts. “But,” he says while Stiles is still giggling, “I’ll have something just as cool for you tomorrow after school. Okay? If you don’t say it’s okay I might tickle you.”

 

“Okay, okay!”

 

The first thing Stiles does the next day when they arrive home is to tear into the package that was placed on his bed. Peter can hear him gasp from downstairs, and then yell excitedly before there’s the rustle of clothes. Then there’s thumping on the stairs.

 

Next thing he knows there’s a green little boy jumping into his arms and thanking him with smacking kisses.

 

It seems Stiles found his TMNT onesie even cooler than an actual wereturtle. To a point where he refused to take it off.

 

And the next Halloween he demands Peter dresses up as Splinter.

  
  



End file.
